My Hero Rickademia
by kantokedex
Summary: Rick gets tired of Morty's love of the Vindicators and decides to show him some real power. However, they have an unexpected encounter with an unusual boy with green hair.


"That sure was something, Rick!" Morty said, walking confidently. He turned to his elder companion. "What did I tell you? A Vindicator's expanded universe could work!"

Rick took another drink from his flask. "Morty, we went to seven different universes before this and all of their Vindicator Cinematic Universes were either too campy, too rushed, or too stylized."

"The universe with Tim Burton's Vindicators was kind of cool."

"Yeah, if you spend most of your time in a Hot Topic." He took another drink and sighed. "I've been to whole universes with way more interesting powers."

Morty rolled his eyes. "Well, obviously. You've probably seen it all, huh? What, did you meet the actual Justice League or-or-or did you shake hands with Dr. Manhattan?"

Rick pulled up his wrist watch and input a few buttons. "Just shut up and watch." Suddenly, a large hologram appeared, showing a video of a fiery catastrophe. Morty watched with intrigue as a large, muscular man began carrying many civilians to safety.

" _I am here!"_ He called out, continuing his amazing endeavor.

Morty's eyes were full of awe. "Wh-who was that, Rick?"

"Burrp… just some big hero. He calls himself All Might. Kinda sounds like he's compensating if you know what I mean, Morty."

Morty raised an eyebrow. "Have you met him?"

"Nope. Most of this dimension's human population have evolved to have powers. Some people even have different forms. Makes sex… interesting." He noticed Morty's incredulous look and shrugged. "Why do you think I found this place?"

Morty put a hand to his head. "Geez, Rick! Doesn't that devalue having superpowers?"

Rick shrugged. "I don't know. Does seeing the Vindicators Cinematic Universe 7 times devalue it? You know what, Morty? Just shut up and follow me." He quickly opened a portal and pulled Morty through.

The duo walked through and ended up near a bridge. Morty looked around. "I-I don't know, Rick. This kinda looks the same."

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know, a few flying people? Nonstop action? Screams of innocent bystanders-" As if on cue, the duo heard a sudden scream come from under the nearby bridge. The two looked at each other before running to the noise. They peered from behind the bridge and saw a young man being attacked by a large, slimy monster. The monster seemed to be trying to take his body. Rick grimaced. "Ugh, this is like something I've seen in your browser history, Morty."

"Yeah, it- wait, you were looking at my-" Before he could finish, Rick quickly pulled out his disintegrator and shot at the slime. The beast cried out as every molecule of its being was destroyed. The boy fell to the ground, coughing. He looked up to see his saviors. He quickly stood and bowed, trying to give his utmost thanks. However, Morty narrowed his eyes. "Is he speaking Japanese? We're in Japan?"

Rick pulled out his watch again and pressed a few buttons. "One sec, I'm turning on subtitles."

"Subtitles? Why not dub?"

Rick rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine. Lazy little asshole…" He fiddled with his watch as the green-haired boy watched with an eyebrow raised. He couldn't understand what his saviors were saying, but decided he'd best be off. Suddenly, a small pulse was released from the watch. Rick grinned. "Aaaand there we go."

The boy jumped in surprise. "I-I can understand you!"

Rick waved him off. "It's just a simple translation field around us."

The boy was in awe as he prepared to pull out a notebook. "Amazing! You must have a machine Quirk or an intelligence boost or-"

Rick raised an arm. "Sorry, kid. I don't have any dumb powers. Well, except being the smartest man in the universe, but that's not because of some Quirk."

The boy seemed even more confused. "No… Quirk? B-b-but how did you… and the laser-"

Rick pointed to his head. "I did it because I wanted to do it. What's your deal, anyway? W-what, is your power, like, the ability to whine? I think you already have that power, Morty." He laughe, nudging his irked companion.

The boy looked down. "I… I don't have any powers."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "Oof. Wow."

Morty scratched his head. "I don't get it? What's wrong with being a normal person?"

Rick sighed. "Morty, haven't you heard anything? Powers _are_ normal here. _Not_ having powers might as well be a handicap in and of itself."

The boy sighed as he heard the man's words. "I… I think I'm gonna go now. Thanks again for saving me." He began to walk away.

Morty looked at him, saddened. "Rick, you're smart. There's gotta be something you can do for him. He almost died!"

Rick thought for a moment. "I suppose I could whip up something. Hey, kid!" He called out. The green-haired boy turned around. "You want to be a hero or something?"

The boy nodded. "More than anything."

His tone sounded like a mix of fear and determination. Rick sighed. "Give me one second." He opened a portal and walked in. Morty and the strange boy were left alone for a minute or so before the portal opened again. He stepped out, shaking a green vial. "Alright, kid. Here you go. Drink this and you'll get powers."

The boy was shocked. "R-really? That easily?" He thought for a moment. "Which power?"

Rick shrugged. "No idea. This is a mega seed cocktail. Highly unstable. When you drink it- burp- you'll get a random ability." He gave the boy the vial. He looked at it, unsure.

Rick crossed his arms. "Now, there are probably going to be few minor side effe-" The boy immediately drank the concoction. Rick put his hands to his head. "Holy shit! Y-you just drank the whole thing? No questions or anything!? Y-y-y-you must really be desperate!"

The boy squeezed his fists and looked at the scientist. "I don't feel any different."

"It may take some time to activate. It was an unstable formula, so who knows when it'll activate." Rick looked at Morty. "So, what were we doing?"

Morty scratched his arm. "Uh, you know what, Rick? I think I just want to head home."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I guess. Good luck with the new power, kid." He waved as he opened a new portal.

The duo landed on the couch rather comfortably. Rick stretched out. "Ugh… what's up with you?"

Morty leaned back in his seat. "I guess… after seeing that guy and that world… I guess I appreciate being normal, you know?"

Rick took a drink a let loose a long belch. "Weeeell, I hope you also learned that the Vindicators are lame asses."

Morty rolled his eyes until he remembered something. "Rick, what were the side effects you were telling that kid about?"

Rick shrugged. "Nothing too serious. Since the chemical was using mega seeds, there might be a slight chance of a severe lack of motor skills. Coma, paralysis, any Adam Sandler impression, you name it." He put a hand to his chin. "And a small chance of detonation."

Morty stood up, shocked. "Detonation!?"

"Yeaaah, but only if the cocktail was shaken sufficiently."

"How big of a detonation?"

"Eh… hard to say. Could range from either a torpedo to a molecular bomb." He noticed Morty's worry and scoffed. "Chill, dawg. He's probably fine. He's probably using his powers and, I don't know, finding new ways to masturbate? I kind of assume that's what makes up most of your days as a teenage boy. Morty, just shut up. I mean, what are the odds he's going to be travelling at mach speed before the chemical fully digests?"

Midoriya was unconscious on the ground, convulsing in an unusual manner. In front of him, a large, muscular man stood, worried. "Young man! Say something!" He waited for an answer, but none came. He immediately picked up the boy. All Might bent his legs and readied a jump. "Hang in there, young man. I'll make a beeline for the nearest hospital at mach speed!"

Then he jumped.


End file.
